Angels
by goldenladybugs
Summary: Semi-AU .:. Shounen-ai .:. even the angels are crying for you, Zack.


**Rated **T

**Pairing **Zack/Cloud

**Genre **Romance/Tragedy

**Warning **AU, Shounen-ai, OOC, Cloud/Zack-centric, childhood friendship, etc

**Disclaimer **I do not own FF VII and the pairing.

**A/N **Hooray..My first English fic in FF VII :D

You know what? I'm falling love with Cloud/Zack pair so much. That's why I made this fic (hehe..special thanks to my sista who gave an idea for making this fic :D). Oh..the poetry below at the ending isn't mine. I just took it from somewhere :)

Err..actually English isn't my main language. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors and typos. Please don't bear with it ^-^

# # #

**Angels **© Madame La Pluie

# # #

"Stay with me Zack, stay with me!"

It was a deathly cold dark night; the rain was pounding relentlessly on the moss covered ground filling the air with the stench of rotting leaves. The moon was casting unidentifiable shadows through the trees which could send the strongest of men into a state of paranoia. The wind howled and the leaves crackled, protesting against the huge force passing through them, but in amongst all the forces of nature a body lay in the arms of a lover.

"Zack, listen to me OK? You've got to stay awake!"

_There's blood, so much blood everywhere and it won't stop. Why won't it stop? I can't just loose him! Not now, not like this. Please hold on Zack. You can't leave me now, not after everything we've been through. If not for me then, please, for yourself._

Cradled in the arms of a terrified blond lay a still and near lifeless boy. Eyelids flinching with every twist of the air stream, fighting a battle between consciousness and death. The mattress of moss beneath them now stained with blood beyond recognition and the marble skin that was once considered pale all but translucent to the point of blue veins being the only visible highlight. As the immense sense of hopelessness, guilt and desperation became overwhelming he relied on the one thing that proved to break him out of the nightmares that had so often entered his life.

--

(Flashback)

Two teenagers excitedly chased one another through the sun kissed fields, playing childhood games and enjoying them with the spirit of five year old's oblivious to the world around them. Settling down on the mossy ground that tickled beneath their feet causing them to giggle harder than before, they stared up at the sky above watching the clouds serenely pass them by. They sat in comfortable silence relaxed in each others company for a while until the louder of the two broke the silence. Shoulder length fair spiky blond hair, fair complexion matched with a large pair of indescribable aquamarine eyes, he was quite the opposite to his fellow companion. He had short jet black hair which is almost the same to his partner, unusually pale skin and a pair of blue eyes.

"Hey , could you sing that lullaby song thing that you made up before?" asked the black-haired boy only to be greeted by a pair of suspicious aquamarine eyes.

"Why?"

"Because it's kinda cool! And I just wanna close my eyes and relax for a bit..."

"Hah! Now you want to hear it! Weren't you the one who said that it was all sappy and babyish?"

"Yeah well, that was a long time ago!" Zack defended

"It was two days ago." Cloud deadpanned.

"Could you just please sing it for me? I'm not asking for the world here!"

All Cloud could do then was chuckle as an adorable pout adorned the face of the raven.

"Oh alright then. Come here." The spiky gestured for the boy to come closer.

The raven reluctantly gave up on his sulking and shuffled over into the warm embrace of the blond haired boy. There they sat in the glowing sun content with in each others arms slowly lulled asleep by rocking of the wind and the hum of the lullaby.

(End of Flashback)

--

Humming the same lullaby he had craved for so long in his time apart from him, he clung to the body below him like a lifeline. Holding him close just to feel his chest rise and fall beneath his, to smell his musky scent that could only be described as Zack and to feel his heart beat in unison next to hers for a final time. However with each passing second the life which Zack once held was disappearing with the wind; like leaves on a breezy an autumn day. Time was no longer standing still for them, fate was no longer on their side and destiny had claimed the one person who had accepted the blonds very being. He could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces, almost collapsing under the enormous strain to stay strong, not for himself but for Zack. Within that moment it seemed as if everything did stop. The rain, the wind and the world.

"S-Stay with me." came an almost inaudible whisper from the black-haired boy.

"I will. I'll never let you go Zack. It's the promise of a lifetime!"

At the brink of tears he pulled him closer reassuring himself that he was still there. As the rise and fall of his chest quietened and the feel of his heart beating disappeared the heavens once again opened up to the earth and cried out their sorrows.

_Angels cry tears for me_

_I see them there_

_I see them stare_

_Of the death that beckons them to me_

_Whispering voices fill my mind_

_Until I don't know what's behind_

_Temptation calls shall I fall_

_Shall I give in should I live?_

_My fate up there in the air_

_All I know and all I care_

_Forgotten and lost to the likes of me_

_When I'm here I cannot see_

_Whom am I to be?_

_The life, the love, the misery_

_I'm crying to you earnestly_

_You left me. Leave me be_

_Tears break through me_

_I lost control_

_Check my pulse to see if I'm dead_

_Or if it's all just in my head_

_Does it fill me with dread?_

_Knowing that I'm dead_

_Like the poison in my veins_

_I know my pain_

_It's screams silently so only I can hear_

_All around me begging for a tear_

_I guess I know why_

_I have to die_

_Angels never where meant to cry_

FIN

**Riviews, contructive critics, and flames are greatly appreciated**


End file.
